Myths, Legends, and Musicians
by EstelPax
Summary: A cross over between Troy, Twilight, King Arthur and Camp Rock a few ocs and great music plus new ideas. The Trailer has better info.
1. Trailer

Thought I'd venture into the magical worlds of Twilight, Troy, King Arthur, and of course Camp Rock. Here's the trailor for Myths, Legends, and Musicians

It's been over a thousand years, since I last saw Achilles' face. Over a thousand but he left me a gift. Our twins Adara and Adrian the immortal twins of Achilles. We travel with legends, Lancelot and his sister Alianne and musicians Tess Tyler and Jason Zeph. – Breseis Trojan

"Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated." Instead one person missing, many are; Tess, Jason, Caitlyn and Shane all gone. The world is bleak and I feel like I'm living without breath. I travel with legends, King Arthur and Queen Guinevere and Nate, Jordan and Sierra; we are myths, legends, and musicians. – Mitchie Torres

Just my crappy luck, I'm stuck with Shane Grey and a depressed Greek god for all eternity. At least I have Isabella, her daughter Renesmee, the legendary Tristan, his sister Gwendolyn, and of course the love-deprived Achilles Achaean and Shane Grey. I hope that the Cullens will have the answers we need. – Caitlyn Gellar

Will Edward find Bella? Will Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jierra, and Jordan and Tess be reunited? Will Achilles and Breseis find each other after more than a thousand years? Will the nights of the round table be reunited and is there possibly love for the wolves and our lonely knights and ladies? Find out in Myths, Legends, and Musicians. Featuring songs by Lonestar, Demi Lovato, The Jonas Brothers, Nick Jonas and The Administration, Honor Society and many more.

Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres

Joe Jonas as Shane Grey

Brad Pitt as Achilles

Clive Owen as King Arthur

Keira Nightly as Guinevere

Ioan Griffud as Lancelot

Robert Pattison as Edward Cullen

Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan

Logan Lerman as Adrian

" Annabeth" as Alianne

Taylor Swift as Adara

Rose Byrne as Breseis


	2. Briseis

Starz, here! Hope you enjoy Myths, Legends, and Musicians. This is merely the beginning. Just a quick warning, the King Arthur portion is based on the movie as is Troy, and not the Legend of King Arthur and Iliad and the odyssey; so forgive me for some of the changes in the characters. I own only Adara, Adrian, Alianne, and Gwendolyn. Jordan is based off Camp Rock: Second Session, book two by Lucy Ruggles. I merely expanded upon him. He'll be explained when it's Mitchie's POV. No recognizable characters are mine. I'm merely borrowing them. Troy is credited to Homer and the director, who I am not. Otherwise, I would not have let Achilles die. I'm not Disney Channel otherwise, I would be arguing baseball with Nick, discussing History with Joe, and hanging out with Demi, plus kicking back with Kevin. In addition, Mitchie and Shane would have kissed at the end of "This Is Me". I don't own King Arthur otherwise Lancelot, Dagonet, and Tristan would have lived. No music is mine! Happy Reading- Starz

Briseis POV

"Men are haunted by the vastness of eternity. And so we ask ourselves: will our actions echo across the centuries? Will strangers hear our names long after we are gone, and wonder who we were, how bravely we fought, how fiercely we loved?"

It's been over a thousand years, since I last saw Achilles' face. Over a thousand years, I was human for a portion, but now I'm immortal. We all are, when Achilles died, he left me with a gift. Our twins Adara and Adrian the immortal twins of Achilles; a lioness and lion. We travel with legends, Lancelot and his sister Alianne, vampires from the era of King Arthur. Two musicians, Tess Tyler and Jason Zeph, former celebrities turned myth. Both are missing their soul mates, but at least they knew them. A few months, was all I had; though it felt like days. A lion is gone forever but his legacy will live on. Lancelot, despite a love for women is deceivingly insightful and when his wisdom shows it is remembered. "And as for the knights who gave their lives, their deaths were cause for neither mourning nor sadness. For they will live forever, their names and deeds handed down from father to son, mother to daughter, in the legends of King Arthur and his knights." We tell the story of Odysseus, and of Achilles, their names will be remembered forever.

Alianne, a true warrior princess, deadly with both arrow and blade, has heard of a coven that might have the answers; Lancelot and the musicians seek. Adrian, Adara, and I already know Achilles is dead. To Forks, Washington, USA home of the Cullens, far from the homes we know. Across the sea for some, for others merely a few hours run. They know we are coming, for I sent word through Carlisle and they have a prophetess. Thank- you, Apollo for this small gift. A reminder of Cassandra, who dwells with Hades.

"If they ever tell my story let them say that I walked with giants. Men rise and fall like the winter wheat, but these names will never die. Let them say I lived in the time of Hector, tamer of horses. Let them say I lived in the time of Achilles."

_The quotes are from King Arthur and Troy. I hope you enjoyed my take on Briseis. Review- Estel_


	3. Mitchie

All righty, I'm back. Here's the explanation on Jordan. His full name is Jordan Davids and he was the best friend of Shane but he got signed before Shane and became a spoiled pop star. Shane got mad and never really forgave him, until after Mitchie changed Shane and Jordan came back to Camp Rock. Mitchie actually helped them reconcile. After, that Tess casually comes by and introduces herself, Jordan asks her to a party that Mitchie's mom is catering and Mitchie gets to go as Shane's date. So there's Jordan's story, I don't know what he looks like but I was thinking Mitchel Musso or Nicholas Braun or Sterling Knight. So here's Chapter 2.

"Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie/ It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see. /Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down/Now I don't know what to be without you around. / You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand/And I can't/Breathe/Without you/But I have to"

Mitchie's POV

"Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated." Instead one person missing, many are; Tess, Jason, Caitlyn and Shane all gone. The world is bleak and I feel like I can't breathe. I travel with legends, King Arthur and Queen Guinevere and Nate, Jordan and Sierra; we are myths, legends, and musicians. We are not lonely far from it, although I feel all alone. I hate it, but ever since that bomb, my life has changed. I'm a vampire and surrounded by a legendary king and queen and two amazing people in their own right. Who am I, to be in their presence? Shane's gone and I'm not the same. I live without thinking. I sang for him, he was my everything and now I'm lost without him. Nate is almost robot, thinking with his brain and not his "heart", all he keeps thinking about is his next song, next gig, or next name. I have now traveled under the names Estella Shayne, Allison "Sonny" Monroe, Rosalinda Montoya, and Charlotte Greise. This has not been an easy time for me, for all of us. Sierra has become more expressive as if trying to fill the void left by Jason. I just keep to myself, it takes all my strength to keep going.

Arthur is amazing, a truly deadly warrior and stunning can a man watch, his kingdom deterioate and say nothing? Shane was an avid history reader and for once all those useless facts have come in handy. I know why there are legends about him, although they are not true. Guinevere once spoke of conversation, she and Arthur had that fits them. **"**Fairy tales! The kind you hear about people so brave, so selfless, that they can't be real." The legends of Arthur and his knights did live on and for a time, I had a crush on Lancelot; now, that I had my very own knight, Lancelot is just another dead friend. Guinevere is beautiful and deadly, in more ways than one. She and Arthur spar with daggers, swords, and Guinevere is exceptional archer. She tells us stories of Lancelot, Tristan, Dagonet, Gawain, Galahad, and Bors. In return, we tell her stories of Shane, Caitlyn, Tess, and Jason. Arthur has become my second father and he taught Nate how to fight; while Guinevere has taught Sierra and I how to fight as well. I am more adept with dagger and Sarmatian bow, while Sierra prefers the sword and crossbow. Nate is handy with the longbow and sword although he can best Sierra with daggers, but I am one of the best with daggers, Arthur says, that I could almost best Gwendolyn for I have excellent eye. Nate swears it is because of my musical training; I can play violin, piano, guitar, fiddle, and sing. Guinevere says it's because I can feel the dagger as, I handle my bow. Nate is heavier handed than I. I wonder what weapon Shane would be best at?

Nate has heard of a coven, the Cullens who have contacts throughout the vampire world. Nate contacted them and we are on our way. Hopefully, we shall find out what happened to our family and mayhap get word on Alianne and Gwendolyn sisters of Tristan and Lancelot. We will find them. I still have hope.

"There is no worse death than the end of hope."

"I need to try to get to where you are/Could it be, you're not that far/You're the voice I hear inside my head/ the reason that I'm singing/I need to find you/

I gotta find you/You're the missing piece I need/the song inside of me/  
I need to find you/I gotta find you"

Hoped you enjoyed Chapter 2. Mitchie was a little depressed and I like her this way. The names I borrowed from Sonny With A Chance, As the Bell Rings, and Princess Protection Program except the Estella Shayne, I own that one. The lyrics are Breathe by Taylor Swift and Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas. The quotes are from the movie King Arthur and spoken by Arthur and Guinevere. Thanks and tell me who would be a better Jordan, Mitchel Musso, Nicholas Braun, or Sterling Knight. Thanks, Starz.


	4. Caitlyn and a surprise POV

All right, here is another chapter, from the lovely and spunky Caitlyn Gellar. Expect a lot of sarcasm, and cursing. I might even add a bonus pov. – Starz

"You and I are not the polite people that live in poems. We are blessed and cursed by our times."

"Death is peaceful - easy. Life is harder."

Caitlyn's POV

Just my craptastic luck, I am stuck with Shane Grey, Shane Asshole, jerk, annoyass Grey and a Greek god for all eternity. This may sound great, but it isn't. The Greek god is depressed and mourning his lost "Briseis". It's not my fault her cousin was an ass and killed him. Shane is just as bad. I can only listen to "Gotta Find You", "This is Me", "This is our Song", "There You'll Be", and "My Heart Will Go On", so many times. He's driving me crazy. I really miss Mitchie, and Nate, but I will not stoop to his level and mope or at least, I won't show it. At least, I have the legendary Tristan, and his sister Gwendolyn plus the lovely Isabella "Bella" and her daughter Renesmee "Nessie" Masen; they don't mope or if, they do it's when I'm not around. I wonder what happened to Tess, Jason, Jordan, Mitchie, Nate, and Sierra. Please, let them be okay! Luckily Achilles, the legendary Achilles, has fought a few coven members that may be able to help us. I pray they might. I am tired, of Shane and Achilles moping. I'm tired of sadness.

Shane's POV

"_You are my life now."_

Mitchie, where are you? Are you alive? I need you; I cannot "live" without you. Nate, Jason, Jordan, Tess, and Sierra are you alive? I need my friends and why, the hell am I stuck with Caitlyn? It's like someone just had to put us, together. The fates are mocking us. Hell, this is torture! Achilles is just a pain in the ass. Sometimes, I want to strangle him! We may mope, but he constantly mutters about Paris. It's not our fault he was an ass! Everyone knows we do not get along! Bella, Tristan, Gwendolyn, and Nessie are refreshing. Tristan just listens to my rants, and then we spar. It's relaxing and soothing. Achilles and Tristan that is a fight, to watch... Bets, are even made when they fight. Oh! Achilles and Gwendolyn, that's just as much fun. That's how we found out, about the Cullens. We were near, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet and they saw us. They asked if they could join us for a few days. Just bring some money, we warned them. Needless, to say; I won cash off Emmet. Jasper and Tristan had a go; cash off Caitlyn, Achilles, and Rose. It was a fun, few days. We told them, of Mitch, Nate, Jason, Sierra, Jordan, and Tess. They said they might be able to help us. I hope they can; I'm tired of feeling depressed.

"Where you are  
Is where I want to be  
Oh next to you...  
And you next to me  
Oh I need to find you...  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)" 

_Quotes are from King Arthur, and Twilight. The song Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas. Hoped you liked Shane's POV. - Estel_


	5. Today was a Fairytale

Starz, here again. I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter. No more music for a while or at least until Smitchie reunites. Therefore, we finally get to meet Adara Achaean and who knows what will happen. Since miss Taylor Swift is playing the lovely Adara, let's see how music I slip in. I don't own anything but Adara, Adrian, Alianne. By the way here is a lay out of the covens.

Cullens or The Olympic Coven (not counting Bella, or Nessie) Wolves

**Jacob Black (Alpha)**

**Quil Atera**

**Embry Call**

**Seth Clearwater**

**Leah Clearwater**

**Coven 1 (Sudden Immortals)**

**Achilles, Shane, Tristan, Caitlyn, Bella, Nessie, Gwendolyn**

**Coven 2 (Muse)**

**Arthur, Guinevere, Nate, Jordan, Mitchie, Sierra**

**Coven 3 (Ancients)**

**Lancelot, Jason, Tess, Adrian, Briseis, Adara, Alianne**

Thanks, Starz

_**Troy, Twilight, Camp Rock, King Arthur, Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jierra**_

Adara's POV

We are in the greenest and wettest place on earth, I swear. No wonder, the Cullens like it here. Forks, is a perfect place for a vegetarian vampire to live I honesty, miss my deserts, alps, ruins, and temples. Still, Forks is perfect them. So far, my family has met Alice, Jasper, and Esme. Apparently, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were busily meeting other covens. We have talked to Carlisle, and Edward, I've only talked to Carlisle, on the phone. I hope that the other covens, he says are here, will have word on what happened to Tess and Jason's family as well as Lancelot's.

"Adrian, Briseis, and Adara," a male vampire calls. I recognize the voice it's Carlisle.

"Yes," my mother and brother answer. I stand silently, just waiting.

"A Grecian vampire was part of the coven, I met with. He would like to meet with you."

"Adrian," Mom asks my twin brother, he is the head of the family.

"Let's do it."

I groan and we quickly change from our comfortable t-shirts and jeans. I change into a white tunic, black skinny jeans, and black heeled boots, with silver and red jewelry. Mom is in blue v-neck tank dress, with white accents on the straps, and dull silver strappy heels_. (Think Taylor Swift's dress in the live version of "You Belong with Me" on I-tunes)_

Adrian just changes his shirt, from an old band t-shirt to a blue v-neck and adds a black blazer to his black skinny jeans and converse. My hair has a braid, near my forehead, the rest is loose. Mom's hair is down and loose.

We follow Carlisle to a clearing. A man with similar hair color to mine is standing with his back towards us. Mom stops in surprise and I nudge my brother.

"Who is it?"

"I have no clue," he says softly.

I look closer, "Shit, I think I know who it is".

"Who?"

"Achilles," mom whispers as the man turns around. I see the face, that mom has described endlessly to us.

"By Zeus, it's not possible," I murmur. My brother and I look at each other in disbelief.

"Achilles," Mom yells in disbelief and utter joy.

"Briseis," Achilles, our father, shouts. They just stand there, and then they run towards each other, Mom with Legolas like grace and Dad like a lion.

"It's our father," Adrian says in awe, as they embrace and kiss wildly.

"His name will be immortalized," I whisper as I remember what Aunt Helen said, "If they ever tell my story let them say that I walked with giants. Men rise and fall like the winter wheat, but these names will never die. Let them say I lived in the time of Hector, tamer of horses. Let them say I lived in the time of Achilles." Our parents stop their reunion and turn towards us. I start to look around nervously, and Adrian looks at me funny. I stop, why I should fear my father. I am the immortal daughter of Achilles, and niece of Hector, breaker of horses. I lift my head up and stand proudly. Then I notice, Adrian looking nervous.

"Achilles, this is our son Achilles Adrian."

"Hello, Father. Please, call me Adrian," Adrian says.

"Our son," Dad says in awe, as he hugs Adrian for the first time.

"And our talented, daughter Adara Athene." Will he hug me?

"Hello, Father," I say softly, "Call me, Adara."

"I am your Dad, Adara. I've dreamed that my children would call me, Dad not Father. I am not the legendary Achilles, with you I'm just your father. We are not in ancient Greece, but America. No formalities are needed, Adara."

I smile as; I realize I have a father that loves me. I grin wider as he hugs me close. I feel like a princess, for this is surely a dream.

"Adara, you are as beautiful as your mother."

"Thanks, Dad," I beam up at him. Dad smiles as Mom and Adrian join us. Finally, a family; a true family with a mother, father, and an annoying brother that loves me, one that I hold, touch and see, it feels amazing. I pray that Alianne and Lancelot will find their family, their true family not just us. Although, it's just matter of time before Lancelot is part of the family, with the way Alianne and Adrian are acting. Mom has found her Achilles, and little brother, by two minutes, has found his Briseis. I am truly happy for them. Today was a dream come true and it's just the beginning.

"**I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am"  
**

**"This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes."  


"**Today**** was a fairy tale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
**

**Can you feel this Magic in the air?  
It must've been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standin' there  
It must've been the way  
Today was a fairy tale  
It must've been the way  
Today was a fairy tale."**

Hoped you liked this chapter. I really enjoyed little miss Adara and Adrian, and just to clear things up, Adara has her father's hair while Adrian has a slightly darker version of his mothers. Before they were vampires, Adara had brown eyes, and Adrian gorgeous blue- green eyes. I hope you enjoyed, Adara and don't worry Edward, will be making an appearance soon. The songs are "The Best Day", "Love Story", and "Today Was a Fairytale" all by Taylor Swift. 


	6. Miracles Happen and Adara meets Edward

_Well here is the next chapter and we will finally get to meet more of the oc's. If you want, I will start listing songs that go with each chapter._

_-Starz_

Adara's POV- Continues Directly from the last chapter.

We stop hugging and my curiosity gets the best of me. I wonder who he traveled with.

"So, who is in your coven," I ask him.

"A knight, named Tristan, his sister Gwendolyn, Isabella 'Bella', her daughter Renesmee "Nessie" Masen, and two musicians Shane Gray and Caitlyn Gellar."

"That's impossible," Adrian mutters and I glare at him.

"Hello, Brother dearest, Dad is supposed to be dead, as are Lancelot and us," I snarl. I look nervously at Dad and Mom.

"Did I mention she has your temper?"

"You are a spit fire, Adara!" I nod in relief.

"Lancelot knew a Tristan and Gwendolyn. Plus, Tess and Jason knew a Shane Gray and Caitlyn Gellar," I say, replying to dad's answer to my question

Dad looks at Mom for an explanation.

"In our coven we have Lancelot, his sister Alianne, Tess Tyler, and Jason Zeph."

"Tristan knew Lancelot, and Shane and Caitlyn complain about how much they miss them, Tess and Jason."

Suddenly, we hear another vampire approach. We turn around and see a male vampire with bronze colored hair.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, I talked to you on the phone, and I just met with the Muse coven. Do any of you know a Shane Grey, Caitlyn Gellar, Gwendolyn, or Alianne Du Lac?"

"I'm Achilles Achaean, and I know Gray, Gellar, and Miss Hawkes. My wife knows, Alianne Du Lac."

"Can you please, get them? Lord Arthur wishes to speak with Alianne and Gwendolyn. Mitchie wants Shane. Nate wants Mitchie to finish writing Remember, and Caitlyn."

"Who else is with them," Mom asks thinking of Tess and Jason.

"Jordan Davids and Sierra Richards." I'm getting annoyed, he hasn't even acknowledged us.

"Edward, and Carlisle, Mitchie and Shane are mates, as are Caitlyn and Nate. Tess is mated to Jordan, and Jason to Sierra."

I also pray that Dad won't take it the wrong way.

"Intelligent as Athena and Aphrodite, themselves."

I glow with pleasure; I can be myself and use my power.

Edward looks at us oddly.

"Surely, you've heard of the legendary Achilles," my brother asks.

"Of course, but that is just a myth."

I start to growl under my breath. He's annoying.

"Aren't we all," Mom says before I can snap at Edward.

Edward doesn't know how to respond and I smirk. Ha! Take that, ass!

"Excellent point, Milady," he eventually responds, as I keep growling. Dad is mouthing "Bella loves him." I remember what he said earlier and this is what is keeping him from snapping. Adrian is standing calmly, with Carlisle.

"Hello, Edward do you know how to find mates," I ask him.

"Yes, but Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper can help," he says rolling his eyes at me. He then returns to mom. I growl, again. Ass! Jerk!

"O-Kay and none of this 'milady' stuff. My country does not exist nor do any believe in the gods. Plus, what if a human were to hear us," mom says

"If I asked you where your home 'town' is or was, what would you say?"

"Troy," Mom replies.

"As long as you live, Troy lives."

"Well, spoken" Dad says.

"Thank- you, Lord Achilles."

I keep growling. Mom glares at me and I stop. Suddenly, Alice, Jasper, and a vampire who looks similar to my Aunt Helen, approach us. Technically, she's my second cousin but I call her my aunt. Aunt Helen of Sparta or Troy.

Mom gasps, while Dad looks surprised for brief moment, but he recomposes himself quickly. I adopt my royalty face, while Adrian adopts his poker face, and starts muttering prayers to Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes. Adrian is extremely afraid of reincarnation, for some weird reason.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," the pixie like, vampire says introducing herself.

"I am Achilles Achaean, and this is my family."

Then the vampire, who looks like Aunt Helen speaks.

"I am Rosalie Hale, Emmett is my husband."

"Adara Athene Achaean, please call me Adara," I say coolly and calmly. Mom smiles at me, 'good job, Adara. Not too haughty, and yet still letting them know who you are.' She glares briefly, at Adrian who finished his prayers to Apollo, Artemis, Athena, and Hermes, and is now praying to Zeus, Hades, Ares, Hera, Poseidon, and Aphrodite. Shut up, Adrian!

"Achilles Adrian Achaean, I go by Adrian," he says simply, stopping his prayers.

"Briseis Trojan. Are you related in anyway to Greek royalty?"

"I think so."

"Who," Mom questions.

"The city was Troy, and I believe it was the king's son. Oddly, enough he was the only one to survive."

"Paris," I boldly ask her.

"Yes," she nods.

Venom pools in mom's eyes, I know she's remembering Dad's 'death'.

"You look similar to his wife, Helen."

"Helen of Sparta, the face that launched a thousand ships," Adrian mutters.

"Helen of Sparta was the most beautiful woman of our time. Prince Paris of Troy stole her from King Menelaus of Sparta causing the Trojan War. The Greek alliance burnt Troy to the ground," Dad states.

"Paris mortally wounded Achilles, and he told me to run. He was dying. I didn't know he was alive until today," Mom says softly.

"Oh!"

"Paris was my cousin and you were of our blood. You are family, Rosalie. Today, I am reunited with not only my lover, but a cousin," Mom exclaims joyously.

"Cousin," I smile, and giver a quick hug.

"A family," she gasps, as Edward laughs. We snarl and growl at him.

"Of course," Mom smiles.

"Well, then, my family has just grown. Edward, what did you need me for?"

Family, what a wonderful word and a cousin who does not tolerate crap

_Hoped you liked this chapter. Here is the soundtrack, so far. If you want pictures of daggers, review. –Starz_

**Chapter 1: "Remember Me" – Josh Groban,**_** Troy**_** soundtrack**

**Chapter 2: " Don't Forget"- Demi Lovato, Don't Forget; "Breathe" –Taylor Swift ft. Colbie Caillat, Fearless; "Gotta Find You"- Joe Jonas, **_** Camp Rock**_** soundtrack ( also in Chapter 3)**

**Chapter 3: "Bella's Lullaby"- Twilight Soundtrack; "Can't Have You"- Jonas Brothers, A Little Bit Longer**

**Chapter 4: " La La Land"- Demi Lovato, Don't Forget; " The Best Day"- Taylor Swift, Fearless, " Love Story"- Taylor Swift, Fearless, "Today was a Fairytale"- Taylor Swift, Valentines Day Soundtrack**

**Chapter 5: "Miracles Happen"- Myra, Princess Diaries Soundtrack**


	7. Jerkward and Matchmaking

_Here's another chapter! - Starz_

Adara's POV

"Well, in the coven you met with…. Shane, Caitlyn, Tristan, and Gwendolyn have ties to the other two covens."

I snarl, under my breath and mutter, "So does, Achilles." Edward irritates me. I briefly use my power and feel a bond between Edward, and Isabella.

"So, that's why he's acting like an ass," I say softly to Adrian.

"What?"

"Jerkward's mate is Bella, from Dad's coven." I tune back in to Edward to hear him saying he met Shane, and Caitlyn's mates as well as Tristan and Gwendolyn's liege lord.

"In my coven, there are Mitchie, Nate, Sierra, Jordan, Arthur, and Guinevere," adds another one of the Cullens.

"So, let me guess match making," Rosalie asks. Edward nods, "yes".

"Jasper," she calls out.

"Tess and Jason have a deeply buried sadness, as did Lady Briseis. Adrian felt sadness, but also deep attraction. Lady Adara, had a sadness but still happy. Shane and Caitlyn felt the same as Tess and Jason. Tristan and Gwendolyn have a deep bond and sense of loyalty, which I felt with Lancelot and Alianne. Mitchie, Nate, Sierra, and Jordan felt the same as Tess, and Shane, but with an addition brother- sister love between Mitchie, Nate, and Sierra. Nate was annoyed as well."

Oh, he must have gone around to all the covens. My family turns away briefly, with the news of Adrian's attraction. I knew it. "Lancelot owes me money! Lancelot owes me money! I bested a knight, I bested a knight! He should know never to bet against me." Poor Lancelot, he really doesn't know girls.

"Adrian and Alianne, an excellent match," Mom says with a soft smile. She loves Ali.

"What is Alianne like, Adara," Dad asks me. "She's an excellent warrior, having trained with both sarmatians and woad fighters. She is also a healer and well trained in domestic arts. She is fiercely loyal and fights for what she believes in. A mixture between, Mom, Lancelot, and I."

"Fitting for the son of Achilles," Rosalie adds. Dad smiles, and pats Adrian's shoulder.

"Go after her, son." Adrian smiles slightly and nods.

"I have an idea! Couldn't someone from each meeting party, say that they want them to meet another coven; who has information on who they seek."

" Clever, as Hermes, and Odysseus and brilliant as Athena and Hector," Dad says. I smile, widely that is high praise; as Alice squeals.

"Perfect!"

"It will work," Jasper, agrees.

"I've learned never bet against, Alice," Rosalie says.

"It sounds like a logical solution," Edward says. Do you ever think with your heart, Jerkward? "It sounds good," Carlisle says. "Who will go where," Adrian asks. "Rosalie and I will go back to my coven and let them know," Dad says. "No! Briseis should go with you. Adrian and Jasper will go back to Adrian's coven. Edward and Adara will go to the other coven," Alice says. I groan but nod my consent. Great, I have travel with Jerkward, but I know never bet against Alice. Mom looks at Dad who nods.

Briseis POV

I run with my husband. No formal words have been said, but we are one. I follow him to where his coven is waiting. I recognize all of them, thanks to Tess and Lancelot, except for a woman, who looks similar to me, and what appears to be her daughter.

"Achilles, you have returned," a woman with wavy chestnut, brown hair and sad golden eyes of our kind, says sarcastically.

"I have, Caitlyn."

"Good, do you have news," the dark haired man snaps.

"Shut up, Shane," Caitlyn says.

"Tristan Hawkes, Shane Gray, Caitlyn Gellar Reaven," I murmur as I look around spotting, Gwendolyn.

"Forgive them. They miss their mates," the woman who looks similar to me, says. "I can do that, I'm Briseis." "Isabella, but call me Bella."

"Very well, Bella. Can you introduce me to everyone, since my husband has neglected to?" Achilles looks surprised and I smirk. I bested the great Achilles, Adara and Helen would be proud.

"The dark haired man, is Shane Gray and the woman next him is Caitlyn Gellar Reaven. The tall man, with blond plaited hair is Tristan Hawkes and the dark blond woman next to him, is his sister Gwendolyn The girl next me is my daughter Renesmee." I smile at all of them.

" I am Briseis. I know of the other covens and have word on who you seek."

"You're as cryptic as your husband," Shane glares.

"I know Tess, Jason, Lancelot, and Alianne. My daughter went with a Cullen to meet up with the others," I say crisply. Tristan simply nods, Caitlyn and Shane briefly smile, while Gwendolyn smiles widely and nods.

"What was their name," Bella asks.

"Edward." Bella looks startled and venom pools in her eyes. "My father," Renesmee whispers in awe.

Gwendolyn approaches me, after giving Bella and Renesmee hugs.

"Can you braid hair, Lady Briseis," she asks.

"It's Briseis, and yes, I can. Would you like me to do your hair, Gwendolyn?"

"Call me, Gwen. Yes! Bella, Caitlyn, Nessie, let's get ready."

"Fine," Caitlyn grumbles. Bella looks nervous, and Nessie excited.

I follow them to corpse of trees, where tents are set up for their clothes, shoes, and other stuff. Gwendolyn changes into a White corset top, with wide sleeves that split at the elbows, and lacing up the back. She pairs this with black, leather skinny jeans, black leather heeled boots, black choker with ancient roman coin, and a black leather belt. Caitlin is in a black tube top, with a red halter vest, black skinny jeans, and red converse boots. Bella is in a navy blue, halter-top, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and low black boots. Nessie changes into a brown halter-top, brown leather jacket, dark wash denim skirt, and brown gladiator sandals. I braid Gwendolyn's hair in a side French braid. Caitlyn puts her hair in a simple half up, half down style. The half up is put in a messy bun.

I do two braids in half up, half down style for Bella. With, Nessie I do a braid that runs across her head like a, headband.

We walk back to guys, and see Shane in black leather blazer, dark gray t- shirt, and black pants. Tristan is a black button down, jeans, and converse, very simple and classy. We walk towards the clearing, where Caitlin, Achilles, and I wait with Carlisle.

Adrian's POV

I run swiftly, back to my coven with Jasper following me. Alianne, Lancelot, Jason, and Tess are waiting for us.

"Come and meet the other covens. My father is in one of them. He has word on Tristan and Gwendolyn. He also knows of Shane, and Caitlyn. The others have word on the rest of them."

"Your father is alive," Alianne smiles, as she runs to me. I pull her into my arms and kiss her softly. Lancelot grimaces, but gives me the go ahead. He also knows that he just lost fifty dollars, to my sister.

"You are mine," she whispers.

"I am yours and you are mine," I say holding her close.

"We were strangers /Starting out on a journey/Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through/ Now here we are/And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you/

Life is a road/And I want to keep going  
Love is a river/I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road/Now and forever/Wonderful journey"

"Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too"

_Hoped you liked this chapter. PM for links, of clothes._

_Songs are: At The Beginning and Journey to The Past from Anastasia and We Are One from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_

_- Starz_


	8. Reunions  Smitchie & Naitlyn

Another Chapter, more musical than the last one. The chapter takes place at the same time as the last one. - Starz

_Adara's POV_

I laugh to my self; I won easy money off Lancelot. We quickly split up and I follow Jerkward to where the other coven is waiting. I see three males and three females. Arthur or Artorius Castus is exactly as Lancelot described him; tall, regal, strong, with an air of confidence about him and a hint of mystery. I Guinevere has brown hair and the air of confidence and warrior. Jordan has lovely blond hair, with cocky air about him. Sierra has blond curly hair and the air of a scholar. The other two, I think I know who they are, but I might be wrong.

" My Lord, Arthur. The other covens have word on Alianne and Gwendolyn," Jerkward says, and I roll my eyes, you didn't treat my family like this.

"What about Shane," the woman with long, black hair asks. This must be Mitchie; I recognize her from what Tess and Jason's descrptions. Mitchie is around my height but thin, and graceful. She has the air, of music and strength. I can see how captivating she is.

" My father knows, Shane," I reply, smiling at her. She smiles back, widely.

" Who are you," the man with curly brown hair, snaps. This must be, Nate. He looks strong, with a sense of quiet leadership and music about him. He looks tired, similar to Arthur in that way.

" Adara Achaean, and you are," I snap right back at him. Guinevere smiles at me, and I feel a sense of kinship with her, we both don't take shit from anybody

" Nate Reaven! Who is your 'father'," he asks putting air quotes, around father.

" The great Achilles."

"Really," he asks skeptically. I glare at him. He just looks at me.

"would I lie, about that? Why would I lie about my family? I've been around a lot longer, than you have and I've seen countris rise and fall. Why would I lie," I ask him.

"For attention," he snaps.

" Pax, Nathaniel," Arthur counsels.

" Nate, back off," Mitchie hisses, grabbing his arm.

" We will go meet the other covens."

"Thank you, Sire," I smile.

" Can I have an introduction, since I know who Arthur and Guinevere are," I ask.

" Forgive me, Lady Adara," Arthur says.

"There is nothing to forgive," I smile.

" You have already met, Nathaniel Reaven."

I nod at Nate.

" Hello, Lady Adara. I'm Michelle Estel Torres- Gray. Please, call me Mitchie," Mitchie says with curtsey.

" Do not curtsey. I am not that kind of royalty. It is simply, Adara."

" Arthur called you Lady. I may not know my mythology that well, for that was Shane's forte, but Achilles was Greek royalty."

" My father and mother are royalty for countries, that do not exist any more. I prefer to be called, Adara."

" All right, Adara."

" Hello, Lady. I am Sierra Richards Zeph. Call me, Sierra."

" Hi, Sierra."

"Jordan Davids delighted to meet you. I have always enjoyed, the Legend of Achilles."

"Thank you, I would love for all of you to meet my parents. Ladies, can I help you get ready?"

" Sure," Mitchie agrees along with Guinevere and Sierra.

I follow them to a clearing, surrounded with tents and caves. Guinevere is in a wine and white lace tunic top, which has wide elbow length sleeves and is banded where the deep neckline ends. White, boot cut pants and wine colored low heels. Her hair pulled back in an elegant French braid with a narrow wine colored ribbon intertwined so one part seems like a crown, and thin daggers are strapped around her waist and legs. Her necklace is a wine colored ribbon with an ancient roman coin. Sierra is in a green knee length tunic, with black-flocked roses, and black skinny jeans. She pairs this with black sandals.

" Sierra, what are your talents?"

" I'm not royalty, nor msucally inclined. I can sing decently."

"Surely, you are more than that,"I reply.

" I am linguist and translator for Connect 3, and Mitchie first; with occasional services to Jordan Davids and Tess Tyler. I am a scholar second."

I look at her with respect.

" Well, I wish I would have know you over the centuries. I had to learn

Latin, Chinese, English, Spanish, Egyptian, Japanese, and French, all on my own."

"That's a lot, plus you had to learn Old English, Middle English, Modern English, and American English. I am truly honored for you to say that, Miss Adara."

I smile at Sierra, and turn back to Mitchie.

" Guin, what I am going to wear?"

" Well, you don't want be over dressed nor under dressed. Adara, what is your mother wearing?"

" A blue dress, with white accents on the straps and white gladiator sandals."

" You can go with pants or a dress," Sierra suggests.

" Mitchie, what would you wear to meet let's say a couple of old friends and my family?"

" Well, a dress."

" How about your black Ellen Shift Dress," Guinevere suggests.

" Perfect," Mitchie exclaims. She pairs the dress with a gorgeous white leather blazer, and knee high black stiletto boots, with black fish net tights underneath the dress, , and black leather palm gloves. Sierra straightens her hair and pulls it back from her face with a black ribbon. Mitchie's hair is lightly curled and brushed out, leaving a natural wave. Her make up is soft and natural.

We walk over the boys, where they stop and stare, as do we. Arthur is wine colored button down with black jeans. Nate is in a white button down, red tie and black skinny jeans. Jordan has on a gray blazer, dark blue t- shirt, and black pants. They clean up well. Caitlyn, and Tess, are lucky women.

_Mitchie's POV_

We follow Edward and Adara in to a clearing where four other vampires are waiting. One is wearing, a black dress,white skinny jeans with red converse boots.

" Caitlyn," I shriek along with Sierra and Jordan. We are all drowned out by Nate's yell of 'Cait!'

" Nate," she yells, as they run to each other.

"Nothin makes sense, nothin makes sense anymore.  
I'm frightened that I wont be strong.  
I want someone to love me, for who I am.  
I wanna break our madness, but it's all I have.  
I want someone to love me, for who I am," I sing softly, as Nate spins Caitlyn around kissing her soundly. I smile sadly, I miss Shane. I know Sierra is feeling the same. Nate is very lucky.

" Nate," I growl loudly.

"Mitchie," she screams, as we embrace. I missed my sister.

" Cait, you are alive," I say happily. She merely nods, as she sees Jordan and Sierra and leaves me to embrace them. I smile widely at Nate, and I have odd feeling he's rethinking his judgment of Adara.

" Mitchie, would you like to meet my parents," Adara asks.

" Sure," I smile at her. I get meet a demigod. (Achilles is technically a demigod, since his mother is minor sea goddess.)

" My Lord Arthur and Lady Guinevere, would you like to join us?"

" Of course, Lady Adara," Arthur nods.

I follow Adara to where her parents are standing.

_Gwendolyn's POV _

I wait hidden, for the phrase 'this is my father', with my brother Tristan and our friend Shane Gray. My brother and I wait to be reunited with our king and brother, Arthur and his wife, my sister Guinevere. Shane awaits his reunions with his soul mate, brothers, and friends, Mitchie, Nate, Jordan, and Sierra. Suddenly, we hear the key phrase and Shane moves slowly towards Mitchie, while Tristan and I wait. Then we move as Mitchie and Shane reunite. Arthur sees us.

" Tristan," he gasps.

My brother nods, and shows a rare smile.

" Welcome back, Tristan," he says in reply. That's my brother

" Guinevere," I shriek, running to my queen and older sister.

" Gwendolyn," she yells. I curtsey, and then we hug.

" Arthur," I cry, and yell quietly "Russ!" Finally, America is starting to feel like home.

_Mitchie's POV_

" Mitchie, this is my father Achilles," I notice an inflection when says 'my father', almost like she just found him.

" It's a pleasure," I smile at him.

"No, it's all mine," his melodic voice says. I start to shake, that's not Achilles.

" I'm not, Achilles," my own la tua cantante says.

I shake even more as a well-known black jacket, comes into view.

" Shane," I gasp, as my shaking intensifies. Is it possible for vampires to faint?

" Mitchie, are you all right," Arthur asks me. I think it is, I think crumbling to the floor A familiar pair set of hands, catch me before I hit the floor. I look up and see that smile, his smile. I touch his face in disbelief, and run my fingers through his hair. His hands cup my face, and I feel the guitar calluses. I breathe in the scent of Axe, pine, and sun.

" Shane," I murmur, clinging to him. Is this is real, I wonder.

" It's real, Mitchie. I'm really here, Angel. This is real, this me," he sings. I sob into his shoulder, Shane is really here.

" Shh. Easy, Angel."

I cling to him, he's here. He gently cups my and face and I lean into his hand. I kiss his palm, and he lifts my face and his down, in a gentle first kiss.

" I love you, Shane," I say softly.

" I love you, Mitchie Gray. You look beautiful, Estel."

"Thank you, Estel," I smile up at my husband.

"So glad to see you smiling  
So good to hear your laugh  
I think that you've found you even  
Missed yourself  
I'm only asking this because I think that

Truth be told  
Oh, you'll never go again  
Again"

"How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again?  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can

I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that make my darkness disappear

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes"

"This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me"

"And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own

She was scared, unprepared  
And lost in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side  
We're gonna be alright  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide"

"In chapter three, went off and chased the dream  
To get your ghost that's haunting me  
It was scarier to be without you

Please don't tell me this is the end of the story  
Don't close the book on me, don't you close the book on me  
We've gone our separate ways, well meet up on another page  
Don't close the book on me, don't you close the book on me"

" I may be far but you're not alone  
I won't be safe till I come home  
You're in my heart  
And you're in my soul

I'll sing for the broken-hearted  
I'll sing for the dreams that won't come true  
The music won't stop playing  
Tonight I sing for you

I'll dream about the place we started  
Hold on to the past I can't undo  
The music kept on playin'  
Now tonight I sing for you

I'll sing for the ones who have fallen  
I'll sing when there's nothing left to lose  
I know that they're your dreams too  
And I'll sing it all for you"

_Hoped you like this chapter. Songs for this chapter are: The pairing is whom I have the song in here for_

"_Who I Am" – Nick Jonas & The Administration (Naitlyn, pairing)_

"

"_Breathless"- Taylor Swift (Smitchie)_

"_When You Look Me In The Eyes"- Jonas Brothers (Smitchie and Naitlyn)_

"_This is Me"- Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas (Smitchie)_

" _Two Worlds Collide"- Demi Lovato (Smitchie)_

"_Don't Close The Book On Me"- Honor Society (Smitchie)_

" _Sing for You"- Honor Society (Smitchie)_

"_Rock with You"- Honor Society (Naitlyn)_

_Review! _


	9. Things get a little crazy

I'm back and didn't I tell you the last chapter was musical. Well, what can you expect from Smitchie and Naitlyn. I don't own anything, except Adara, Alianne, Gwendolyn, and Adrian. I wish, I owned Camp Rock, King Arthur, Troy, Twilight, The Jonas Brothers, Nick Jonas & The Administration, Demi Lovato, or Taylor Swift. Alas, my birthday was this month and I didn't get any of them. Enjoy, Lancelot, Arthur, Adrian, Shane, Nate, Achilles, Edward, and Jacob command it! – Starz

Mitchie's POV

My wonderful husband looks around and sees Arthur and Guinevere standing near us. He hasn't seen Nate, Sierra, nor Jordan.

" Mitch, introduce me," he whispers.

I turn around and see two unfamiliar people standing with Arthur and Guinevere.

" Only if you, introduce me," I hiss back at him.

"Deal, Angel."

"Michelle, are you alright," Arthur calls as we walk towards him.

" My lord, Arthur. I'm excellent. This is my husband, Shane Gray. Shane, this the legendary King Arthur and his amazing wife, the legendary Guinevere." Shane looks at me stunned.

" Hello, Shane. It is an honor to meet the man behind the music," Arthur says stunning my husband even more.

" Hello, Shane. Mitchie is an amazing woman and I am honored to meet the man who is her equal. Please, call us Arthur and Guinevere."

" It is an honor, Sire. There are many, a tale written about you and I now know those tales of your chivalry are true. I thank you for keeping Mitchie safe. My lady, you are truly a beauty though you pale in comparison, to Mitchie. I thank you, for watching and caring for Mitchie, when I could not."

" You have a gift with words, Shane. You are truly welcome."

" My wife has said it all. I have nothing more to add but, there are many songs written about you. Shane, would you like to introduce Mitchie to my knight and his sister or shall I?"

" It would be my pleasure, Arthur. Mitch, this is Tristan Hawkes one of Arthur's knights and his lovely, but deadly sister Gwendolyn. Tristan and Gwendolyn, this is my heart, my muse, my wife Mitchie Torres."

" Hello, Mitchie. I am Tristan."

" Mitchie, excuse my brother. I am Gwendolyn, but call me Gwen. Shane is truly an amazing man. I hope we'll be able to hear you sing."

" Thank- you, Tristan and Gwen." Tristan is Tristan.

" Mitchie, who are those vampires staring at us and how do they know my name?"

" Well, you know Nathaniel Reaven, Sierra Richards- Zeph, and of course Jordan Davids," I say coyly as my husband's eyes widen with each name. We turn and I let Shane go and greet our friends. I sigh happily as Caitlyn and Sierra join me; we link arms. Then we strike poses, Caitlyn and Sierra back to back, arms crossed grinning. I'm in the middle, leaning forward pretending to sing into a mic.

" Looks the girls are back," Jordan laughs along with Arthur, Guinevere, Gwendolyn, Adara, Briseis, Nate, and Shane, while Tristan merely smirks.

Nate and Shane run to us. Shane grabs, Sierra and spins her while Nate does the same thing to me. Caitlyn, claps out the beat for "That's Just The Way We Roll", while Jordan, Nate, and Shane sing it out. Sierra laughs, as Shane winks at her. She nods, yes.

"Let's do it," Caitlyn yells.

" Ready, Mitch?"

Nate and Shane spin Sierra and I out, while they go down on one knee and Caitlyn flips to Nate. We end up sitting on our respective guy's knee, while Sierra is in the middle. We get up, laughing, Nate introduces Caitlyn to Arthur, and she introduces Nate to Tristan.

Shane leads me over to where Achilles is standing.

"And I know we'd get a little crazy  
And I know we'd get a little loud  
And I know we're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think  
So call us freaks but that's just the way we roll"

"Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
And there through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go/  
You'll change inside when you realize  
The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend/  
And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone"

"Feel the flame forever burn  
Teaching lessons we must learn  
To bring us closer to the power of the dream  
As the world gives us its best  
To stand apart from all the rest  
It is the power of the dream that brings us here"

Hope you, enjoyed this Chapter. Songs are: That's Just The Way We Roll by The Jonas Brothers, Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato, and The Power of The Dream by Celine Dion. I do not own anything.


	10. Author's Note

I'm so sorry this isn't an update, but this story is getting a major make over. I started this before New Moon came out. So when, I was 16; it's been three years and I'm gonna make it better. I have bigger plans for Miss Adara, Sir Tristan, and Sir Lostalot. Don't worry I'm keeping it up, if there's chapter changes you know why. I'm college, so I will try and update as much as possible. I will update. Look at my other fic and give me feedback. Cheers to you my loyal readers.

Here's a snippet of Miss Adara.

"Who is he and why the hell is looking at me?"

"Adara that's Tristan," Lancelot says.

I glare at Tristan. He might be a knight and known for is grace and prowess on the battlefield, but has he fought, a lady knight?

Lancelot's POV, Arthur's POV, Guinevere's POV

Tristan, I think you've found your match.

Shane's POV

Shit! Is it possible for vampires to get headaches?

Edward's POV

Shit! Damn it! To hell with it! Is it possible for vampires to get headaches?


	11. Music, Reunions, and Knights

Wowza, a new Chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and keep on reading. I wonder where Tristan and Adara are going to end up. So the songs for this chapter are

_I'm Already There_, by Lonestar, _Bella's Lullaby, A New Day has Come, We Rock, This is Our Song, Let's Don't Call It a Night, and One Girl Revolution. _All these songs have a meaning or person behind it. I'm Already There, is explained in the chapter. Bella's Lullaby, is Bella's Lullaby. A New Day Has Come, is for Nessie and Edward, plus Bella,Edward, and Nessie. Camp Rockerz= We Rock and This is Our Song. Let's Don't Call It a Night, self explained. One Girl Revolution, Adara to Tristan. I don't own anything, except for my lovely OC's. Quotes are from King Arthur. Review please! -Estel

Mitchie's POV

"I'm sorry, forgive me," I apologize to Achilles.

"There is nothing to forgive. I had to wait over millennia to be reunited with my wife." I turn to the stunningly beautiful woman beside him.

"Hello, I'm Briseis."

"Michelle Estel Torres Gray, but call me Mitchie."

"What a lovely name; your middle name means star and hope, am I correct?"

"Correct," I smile.

"Well, it certainly fits." I just smile in reply.

"Mitchie, according to Shane and Caitlyn, you have an amazing voice. Will you sing something for us," Achilles asks.

"It would be my delight," I say happily.

What do I sing, I wonder. _Catch Me_ is easy and Nate, Jordan, Caitlyn, and Shane are here. _Trainwreck_, _Here We Go Again_, _This is Me_, _Wouldn't Change a Thing, _or_ Me, Myself, and Time _could also be pulled off, I think to myself as five other vampires come into view. One is beautiful blond who's certain charm, I recognize.

"Tess," I shriek running up to her, along with Caitlyn.

"Jason," Sierra screams, as I embrace Tess before Jordan does. Then, I quickly embrace Jason.

"Birdman," I whisper softly, as I embrace him.

"Lady, Evenstar."

One of the other vampires looks vaguely like Adara's brother. The other male vampire, who has dark curly hair, is striding towards Arthur. Tristan and Gwendolyn immediately take defensive positions by Arthur and Guinevere, as the female comes forward as well. Nate, Jordan, Sierra, and I begin to move towards Arthur and I let out a low growl.

"Easy, Mitch," Shane murmurs and I let out a hiss.

"Easy, there Mitchie why would I want to harm Artorius Castus," the male says, as I narrow my eyes.

"You certainly, have been busy Arthur. Everywhere, I go I hear the tales of Arthur and his knights."

"What have you heard," Nate snaps, while I let out another hiss. Sierra is standing still, and occasionally lets out a soft growl.

"'Fairy tales. The kind you hear about people so brave, so selfless, that they can't be real.' I knew it would happen though. I knew we would live forever. 'And as for the knights who gave their lives, their deaths were cause for neither mourning nor sadness. For they will live forever, their names and deeds handed down from father to son, mother to daughter, in the legends of King Arthur and his knights'."

"Lancelot?"

"Honestly, it's like the glory and fame of being a legend went all to your head, if you can't recognize your best friend," Lancelot smirks.

"I thought you were dead! I held your body in my arms! I burned you!"

"Or so you thought my brother. Apparently while lying in the morgue I was bitten by a Roman vampire; and here I am"

"Alianne?"

"For a legendary queen, you aren't very smart Guinevere."

Alianne and Lancelot are quickly hugged and greeted by Arthur, Tristan, Guinevere, and Gwendolyn. Then another vampire with gorgeous brown hair, similar to Briseis comes forward.

"Are you Mitchie Torres Gray," she asks me.

"Yes," I smile back.

"I'm Bella Swan and according to Shane and Caitlyn, you have a spectacular voice. Do you do any duets?"

"Yes."

"Shane told about _This Is Me_,_ Make a Wave, and We Got the Party._"

"He didn't tell you about _Before the Storm, On the Line, Wouldn't Change a Thing, I'm Already There _and_ You're My Favorite Song."_

"Asshole," Caitlyn mutters.

"What are _Before the Storm_, _Wouldn't Change a Thing_, and_ I'm Already There_ about?"

"Before the Storm was written during a really rough patch, when Shane and I thought we completely over and Wouldn't Change a Thing is about our differences, but we wouldn't change a thing. "Already There" is old country song by Lonestar, which says I am always with the ones I love, in just simplest thing. Jordan and I remixed it into a duet."

"Will you please, sing, "I'm Already There?"

"Sure, but I'll need some help. Guin, I know you play the violin."

"So do, I," Alianne smiles.

"Piano," Gwendolyn and Briseis call out.

"Drums," Lancelot, Achilles, Tristan, and Adara yell.

"Guitar," Adrian and Arthur call out.

I groan, knowing I have no way of keeping track of all this. Suddenly, Sierra is at my side with a computer, it is open to show a spreadsheet. I smile gratefully at her.

"Okay, who can play multiple instruments," Jason asks, coming up along side me.

Everyone raises his or her hand.

"Guitar, strings, piano, and drums," Caitlyn asks.

Adara, Tristan, Alianne, Lancelot, and Lancelot, all nod.

"Guitar, Piano, and Strings," Sierra calls out.

Briseis and Guinevere both nod.

"Guitar, Drums, and strings," Nate calls out.

Achilles, Adrian, and Arthur raise their hands.

"Guitar, and Piano," Shane calls out.

Alice smiles, at us.

"Any other combinations," I call out.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Gwendolyn all nod.

"Nate, it's your call."

"Alianne, Adara, and I on violin. Caitlyn is the on piano and. Jasper on the electric guitar. Jason and I, will do the acoustic. Gwendolyn will do the bass. Tristan will be on the drums. Shane and Mitchie, have the vocals, with Caitlyn, Jason, and I on back up vocals. Cait, give these rookies the music plus _Wouldn't Change a Thing, Turn Right,_ _Lovebug_, _Catch Me_, _Gift of a Friend_, _Hello Beautiful_, _and Love is on its Way_. Mitch, are there any other songs?"

"_Two Worlds Collide_ and _Lo Que Soy_." (This is Me)

Caitlyn smiles, widely and kisses Nate on the cheek.

"Hey, Jordan can you grab my violin and the keyboard," Nate asks.

"Esme, would you be able to set up a small platform or stage," I ask.

"Of course, Mitchie."

"Achilles, Adrian, Lancelot, go and help Esme," Briseis says.

"I'll grab the guitars," Gwendolyn says.

"Ladies, your violins," Jason says, hand them over. I didn't notice he had left. Jordan is back and before I know it, the stage is set up.

Esme notices the keyboard and shakes her head, and brings out a grand piano. Emmett has an excellent drum set, and I notice my guitars as well. The keyboards are still there and someone has grabbed Caitlyn's laptop. I smile, widely. Connect 3, Mitchie Torres, and the Camp Rockerz are back.

Rosalie helps hand out the music, which Sierra has all printed out.

"Ladies, we need to get you changed," Alice says and we follow her, while the guys set up the stage and change.

"Adara, here's a black leather cropped blazer, and black jeans, and black heels. Alianne, here is a lovely black dress with grey on the cuffs, and collar plus black heels. Caitlyn, here is a grey blazer and black booties for the performance. I have converse for later on. Gwendolyn, here is a black necklace. Mitchie, I need you in color. Red, would look lovely on you, but it would stand out too much. Rose, get me the maroon belt, and necklace. Get rid of the gloves. Bella, here's a white blazer and white pants, Edward will love you no matter what. Nessie, you look fine, but here is brown leather jacket and boots; Edward will love you and these are just a gift from your aunt."

Adara's POV

My brother's mouth drops open when he sees Alianne. Lancelot, growls while I smirk. Shane, groans, "Adrian, please."

"Nate, I really did not need to see that."

"Shit! Is it possible for vampires to get headaches," he groans. I grin at Nate, and Adrian, and just laugh at Lancelot.

_Edward's POV_

Shit! Damn it! To hell with it! Is it possible for vampires to get headaches?

_Adara's POV_

"Who is he and why the hell is looking at me," I mutter as, a blond, dangerous, looking vampire looks at me with a smirk.

"Adara that's Tristan," Lancelot says.

I glare at Tristan. He might be a knight and known for is grace and prowess on the battlefield, but has he fought, a lady knight?

I am Adara, daughter of Achilles. He is Tristan, a legendary knight and extremely good looking. By Hera, I want him! I say silently as I walk over to him, with Gwendolyn.

"Hello, Tristan. I am Adara Athene."

"Lady Adara, I am pleased to meet you. If you're as good as your father, I look forward to sparring with you. Do you need a hand getting to your place?"

"I do, why thank you, Sir Tristan. I am just as good as my father and I look forward to a sparring match with you; I'm pretty sure I can keep up with you." Tristan looks briefly shocked and holds out his arm; I just smirk.

_Lancelot's POV, Arthur's POV, Guinevere's POV_

Tristan, I think you've found your match.

_Mitchie's POV_

"Mitch," I hear Shane groan.

"You like. Then shut your mouth and we'll see what happens later…"

I head to the stage, and murmur a quick good luck to Bella and Nessie.

"We got this, Mitch," Cait says hugging me.

"Rock it, Mitch," Nate and Jason say.

"Just like final jam, Mitch," Shane says and I nod. He kisses my cheek and I take a deep breath.

"See you, out there," I whisper.

I move to my place, sitting on top of the piano. I haven't done this in so long, and it feels wonderful, back on stage with family and friends. Caitlyn starts followed by the violins. The guitars will come in on my verse. I start to sing and let Nessie hold my hand, she's scared. Shane hands Bella over to Achilles, as he starts on his part of the verse. Bella looks directly at bronze-haired vampire, who stares at her.

"Bella," he mouths.

Edward, she nods and they reunite, hugging and kissing.

"Daddy," Nessie smiles, and I smile with her letting the music carry me.

Edward is whispering "Bella" and holding her tightly. The Nessie runs off stage and joins them. Edward is surprised, but holds Nessie close and his smile is blinding. I sing the final chorus wrapped in Shane's arms, letting the music flow between us. This is how it should be.

(_Mitchie, _**Shane**_**, Both)**_

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
_**But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind**

**I'm already there**  
**Take a look around**  
**I'm the sunshine in your hair**  
**I'm the shadow on the ground**  
**I'm the whisper in the wind**  
**I'm your imaginary friend**  
**And I know I'm in your prayers**  
**Oh I'm already there**

**She got back on the phone**  
**Said**

_I really miss you darlin'  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes_

_I'm already there_  
_Don't make a sound_  
_I'm the beat in your heart_  
_I'm the moonlight shining down_  
_I'm the whisper in the wind_  
_And I'll be there 'till the end_  
_Can you feel the love that we share_  
_Oh I'm already there_

_**We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are**_

**_I'm already there_**  
**_Take a look around_**  
**_I'm the sunshine in your hair_**  
**_I'm the shadow on the ground_**  
**_I'm the whisper in the wind_**  
**_And I'll be there 'till the end_**  
**_Can you feel the love that we share_**  
**_Oh I'm already there_**  
**_Oh I'm already_**  
**_There_**

"I'm Mitchie Torres and that was "_I'm Already There_", with Connect 3."

"I'm Shane Grey, and our talented violinists are: Adara Achaean, Alianne Du Lac, and Nate Reaven."

"I am Nate Reaven and guitar we have; Jason Zeph, Gwendolyn Hawkes, and Jasper Hale."

"I'm Jason Zeph and on the piano we have Miss Caitlyn Reaven."

"I'm Caitlyn Reaven and on the drums we have Tristan Hawkes. So please, give a hand for Mitchie and Shane Gray," she yells.

"Give it up for Connect 3," Adara yells.

I laugh as all the girls go crazy and I join my voice with theirs.

They start chanting my name and Connect 3.

"I'll do another," I say smiling.

"I will need Tess, Sierra, Adara, Alianne, Gwendolyn, Bella, and Nessie."

"Cait, give them the music for _Brand New Day_. Tess, teach them the chant. Sierra, tell them _Brand New Day_, tell Shane to play guitar, and Nate on keyboards or vice versa. Pull in Jordan, if they want. I'll need vocals from Shane, Nate, Jason, and all you ladies."

I wait as everyone gets settled, Nate is on drums, Shane on keyboards, and Jordan on guitar. I look at Cait, and she nods, along with Tess.

"Hey, you know Connect 3 and JD," Cait starts.

"Yeah, so," Alianne and Nessie fire back.

"We'll so do we," Tess snaps.

"Really, how much better," Adara says with a royal miff.

"A hell of a lot, better. We know stuff, that no else knows," Sierra says.

"How," Bella, and Gwendolyn ask.

"We're their angels," I say with a smile.

"Well Caitlyn's more she-devil," Shane mutters.

Caitlyn slaps him, while I glare.

"Cait, it's Shane" Nate says.

"I'm Caitlyn."

"I'm Sierra."

"I'm Mitchie and we're Connect 3's Angels."

"I'm Tess and I'm JD's."

"So give up for Connect 3's Angels and JD's," Shane yells.

_Adara's POV_

Mitchie starts _Brand New Day_ with just the acoustic guitar and her voice, then Nate and the rest of the band comes in. We start dancing; Alianne, Gwendolyn, Nessie, Caitlyn, and I dance and sing. While, Bella, Sierra, and Tess just sing. The song is very upbeat and fun.

"Mitch, do _Me, Myself, and Time _next. I'll switch to keyboards, put Jason and Shane on guitar. I'll do backing with the guys and Adara," Caitlyn says.

"Ok."

"All right, can you handle Mitchie Torres," Shane asks the crowd.

Mitchie starts in on the piano for the first verse. I can see the ease of these musicians. Caitlyn, and Connect 3, easily handle the light backing vocals. Mitchie works the crowd with ease, as she rocks out. She connects with us and I can tell she is really enjoying herself. I have fun with the vocals, but I spend most of the time watching Tristan, discreetly.

"Well, since you guys can handle me. Can you handle Connect 3 as they turn up the heat?"

Jordan quickly takes the drums while Caitlyn takes the keyboards and hooks up her laptop, Mitchie is on guitar.

Mitchie lets loose, rocking out on the guitar and Nate and Jason are just awesome. I can see why Connect 3 was so popular. The boys have a charisma and you can tell they love what they do. Jordan raps, and I laugh but it adds so much. Burnin' Up is certainly a fun song.

"They enjoyed _Burnin'Up_, Cait. Wonder how they'll handle_ Tonight_," Nate asks Caitlyn.

Tonight is a fun up beat and wild song. They continue with _Fly with Me_, _Paranoid_, _When You Look Me In The Eyes_, and _Hello Beautiful_. By Apollo, they are talented.

_Alianne's POV_

I notice Adara, creeping closer to Tristan. She manages to do this subtly throughout _Tonight, Fly with Me, _and_ Burnin' Up._ She gets close enough that when she sways, she can almost touch him, then he backs away, with a small grin. Tristan and Adara, are interesting match.

"Do you see Adara, "Adrian asks.

I nod.

" I wonder how she got so close, with out him noticing."

"He noticed," Gwen says, " He's playing her game, but at the same time he's playing a game of his own, he's challenging her. I heard their conversation earlier, and I think we're in for a ride. Achilles likes Tristan, so that isn't a factor, thank the gods".

"Just my luck," Adrian groans. I slap him.

"Deal with it," I mutter softly, enjoying the music and the game of Tristan and Adara.


	12. Games, Imprinting, and music

All right. Hope you enjoyed the Adara and Tristan and Smitchie goodness.

When they split into groups, here's who are in them. The wolves will come in, and imprints will take place. Jacob, had met Bella and Nessie, a while back. Nessie and Jacob dated for around a little over 5 months, before word came of other vampires, which were part of the Volturi. They had stayed in Forks, for a time. The Volturi were hunting them, and Edward never knew Bella was pregnant. Bella had been turned by Peter, after giving birth to Nessie. She and Nessie, traveled alone, until they met Shane and Caitlyn, while in town. They were immediately adopted into their coven. Achilles, is a guardian and mostly guarded and kept an eye out. Shane, Tristan, Caitlyn, and Gwendolyn are really close, to them. Bella is close to Caitlyn and Shane, mostly; while Nessie is close to Gwendolyn and Achilles. She mourns the loss of a father, she never knew and Achilles mourns the loss of Briseis, in a similar fashion. She doesn't consider him, her father.

**Musicians: **Cullens will underlined, and wolves and their imprints italized

**Shane-movie**

**Mitchie-movie**

**Nate-movie**

**Caitlyn-movie**

**Jason-movie**

**Sierra-dirty blond, green eyes**

**Jordan- brown hair, blue eyes - (ditto of Zac Efron, in Highs school Musical)**

**Tess- movie**

_Nessie-how she is described in books, but if not brad Pitt's hair color, just a little darker and with a red tint, like Edward's_

Rosalie-movie

Emmett-movie

Jasper-movie

Alice-movie

_Jacob-movie_

**King Arthur/ Troy**

**Arthur-movie**

**Guinevere-movie**

_Lancelot-movie_

**Alianne- dark brown hair, dark gold highlights (wavy)**

**Tristan-movie**

_Gwendolyn: Brown hair, light reddish-blond highlights and hazel eyes _

**Adrian- dark brown hair, grey blue eyes**

**Adara – golden, brown blond hair, grey blue eyes (ditto of Brad Pitt's hair and eye color),**

**Achilles- movie**

**Briseis- movie**

_Embry: - movie, Embry-_

_Leah- movie, Leah-_

Carlisle-movie

Esme-movie

_**On Patrol**_

_**Seth-movie**_

_**Quil-movie**_

_**Edward and Bella –movie: alone time**_

_Adara's POV_

Tristan is playing with me! Ass!

I hear snickering behind me, and I glare at Adrian. Mitchie and Connect 3 are doing a duet, "We Got The Party". I honestly don't care for it, it's a little …. Not my style.

"Please, enjoy my personal favorite 'Wouldn't Change A Thing'," I hear Jordan say.

I remember hearing Jason and Tess, saying this one is really complex.

It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,  
His mind is somewhere far away,  
And I don't know how to get there,  
It's like,  
_(She's way too serious)_  
All he wants is to chill out,  
_(She's always in a rush)_  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,  
(_And interrupting_)  
Like he doesn't even care,  
_(Like she doesn't even care_) 

The first verse, is beautiful and simple. It says, a lot. I just sway and move closer to Tristan shaking my hair, the chorus is all Mitchie and Shane. I can see their pure joy in singing together.

_She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change_  
(Why, do you try to read my mind?)  
_I try to read her mind  
_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
_She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
That's what all of my friends say  
_(That's what all of my friends say)

"I've heard him sing, but never like this," I hear someone say. I think its Gwendolyn or Bella.

"Never like this, I underestimated Michelle."

"We underestimated Nate and Mitchie."

I hear all these, but I ignore them. I want to say many smartass comments, but the music … Oh, the music! The harmony is stunning. This verse is complex. She says so little, but it says more than he did in the first verse.

This is a gorgeous song and it vaguely reminds me of Mom and Dad, and Arthur and Guinevere. I applaud loudly when they finish, and let out a yell.

"Thank-you," Mitchie smiles.

"The next song is called "This Is Me", and there is story behind this one, like most of the others, but this is different. Tess, Sierra, can you come and help me tell it?"

I'm surprised, what story? Tess never said anything, nor Jason, but then again I didn't ask.

_Adrian's POV_

"Watch, Adara's going to make her move."

"Tristan, will let her; then once it's over he'll move. He's constantly challenging her."

"It's the perfect time and there she goes," I murmur to Gwendolyn and Ali, as I watch my sister plan her strategy. I know she likes him and he's an enigma, he's perfect for my sister.

_Adara's POV_

"Do you know the story," I ask, Tristan.

"No."

"Have you heard the song?"

"Bits, Shane would occasionally sing some of it, but rarely. Three times a year, her birthday, their anniversary, around the time of 'Camp Rock'."

"Camp Rock?"

"Where they met, around the time it starts. We go by there every year. He walks along the lake, a beach side stage, and an indoor preforming stage."

I nod, but I really don't get it.

"The story behind 'This Is Me' starts with Mitchie and I. We have been friends for years and I guess you could call us the odd ones out. I was a genius, and Mitch a musician. We were both shy and never spoke out. I had more than one friend, with Mitch it was the exact opposite. So that's my part."

"I met Mitch and we became close, I showed her the ropes until she got sucked into Tess' web."

"I was intimidated by Mitchie, she has an amazing voice and I wanted be number one. I sucked her in, hoping to discourage her and it worked. She ended winning, everything that I wanted. Shane, it's your turn."

"I was a jerk, when I first met her. She told me off, but before that I had heard a mystery girl, singing. That song, started to change me and gradually, me and Mitch became friends. I was Shane with her and she was Mitchie Torres. She had lied about who she was, and it became known at Beach Jam. I didn't whether to hate her or what….. I later found out she was banned from Final Jam, but she sang after the competition. Brown had known something I didn't, but he didn't know about my song Gotta Find You. Caity, take over."

"Here's This Is Me."

**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know  
**  
**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
  
_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
__**I need to find you, I gotta find you**_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
_You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me_ (**this is me)**  
_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
__**Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**_

I am truly amazed, by this song. Judging from the way Mitchie is jamming out, I wonder if there is more to story? After the second chorus, she holds out "This is me," and then the music changes ever so slightly. It's a very slight change and Shane comes in sing, a different song. A different song, isn't this supposed to be a duet. Then I hear, "I need to find you, I gotta find you" and Mitchie joins him, when he sings those words again. They interweave the two songs, easily. Shane heard a mystery girl sing and it changed him, and he wrote Gotta Find You; Mitchie lied about who she was, and Shane got ticked off. Mitchie is the mystery girl and "This Is Me" was her song, and "Gotta Find You" was written about her. It makes perfect sense. By Ares! Tristan, the ass, has moved away from me. I will win this game of ours, Sir Knight. I clap loudly, as they finish.

_Briseis POV_

I couldn't be happier, I sigh watch my children and staying close to Achilles. Achilles, this has to be dream. I'm here in his arms. Vampires can't dream and I finally feel at peace. Apollo, Athena, Hera, Aphrodite, and Ares are smiling upon us. Adrian is staying close to Alianne and watching Adara. Adara is 'playing' with Tristan. I know my daughter, has met her match, but I wonder will he realize it? The evening goes by in blur of friends and music.

"Our last song is _Turn Right_," I hear Mitchie say. I look at her and I know she, wants to relax just enjoy Shane. Jason is sitting at the piano, Nate has a guitar, and Sierra is on the violin. Mitchie and Caitlyn, are still on stage; Caitlyn has another violin, while is simply there. I have a feeling, this song is just them

_Adara's POV_

"Our last song is Turn Right." I see Jason, is on the piano, with Caitlyn and Sierra on violin, Nate on guitar and Shane is singing. It looks to be a quiet peaceful song. I hear the intro and then Nate starts to sing.

"_Pick up all your tears  
Throw them in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall of this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line" 

Nate has the first verse, and Shane has the chorus. The song is simple, beautiful and soft. Mitchie is simply sitting, lost in the music.

_"Driving all your friends out  
at a speed they cannot follow  
Soon you will be on your own  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

_Turn right  
(turn right)  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
(turn right)  
You won't be alone  
You might  
(you might)  
Fall of this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line"_

Again Nate, has the verse and Shane has the chorus, but this time Nate and Jason echo him softly. __

"I did all I could  
I gave everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me

So turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall of this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line"

The song finishes as, it started peaceful and easy. I look around see, Bella and Edward, holding each other close. Adrian and Alianne; Arthur and Guinevere; Jordan and Tess; Mom and Dad, and all the other couples are doing the same. I groan, and shift close to Tristan and to my surprise, he allows it. I smile softly as the song ends. Then I hear Caitlyn, start to sing. Mitchie, Nate, Sierra, Jason, and Shane all join in, as they sing the bridge and final chorus together. It's beautiful and I know they are in another world. I just listen.

"That was beautiful, thank-you to our musicians," Carlisle says, and I know the evening has ended.

"Let's stay with Arthur and Guinevere," Mom, says from behind me.

We end up going to their campsite. Everyone brings their clothes with them, and I change into an old t-shirt and white shorts. Ali is in one of Adrian's shirts and shorts. Mom is in the same thing, but with a shirt that Dad gives her and sweats. We're all comfortable. Dad, and Adrian are talking in ancient Greek, Ali, Gwendolyn, and I in Woad, Mom and Guinevere in English, and Lancelot, Tristan, and Arthur in Latin. It's comfortable and I just relax.

_Mitchie's POV_

It's a given, that we will stay together. We go to where Shane and Caitlyn are staying. Nate, goes to grab our clothes, along with Jordan. Jason grabs, their stuff. I end up changing into, a t-shirt Shane gives me and a pair of shorts, with Connect 3's logo on them. Sierra, has an old tank and sweats, Cait has stolen Nate's buttoned down and she throws on a tank, and capris under that, and Tess has done the same thing as Cait, but she wears nothing but a sports bra and shorts underneath. We all laugh, looking at each other. Cait's capris have a Connect 3 logo on one leg. Sierra's sweats have 'Jason' across the butt and Tess has 'JD' on her butt.

"They sure are possessive," Nessie says, "but then again Shane, was such a mope, even going to Camp Rock."

"Oh! Really?"

"He was a wreck," Caitlyn, says as Rosalie and Emmett, join us.

"Like you weren't, Caitlyn Gellar," Nessie snaps, back. I really like, Nessie.

"I was not."

"You were, too," Shane says. I really love my husband and friend, and they are like brother and sister, but I want Shane, tonight.

"Shane."

He stops and I smile, we all sit down, around a small mock fire. Nate, Jason, Jordan, Alice, Jasper, and wolf join us. I don't like the way he smells, and I start to growl, along with Cait, Nate, Shane, Jordan, Sierra, Tess, and Jason.

"Hey, Jacob," Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett say.

"What the hell," Cait, and Shane ask.

"Don't worry, he's just a local shape shifter. Jacob, allow Shane to read your mind."

_I won't hurt you, Shane nor will my pack. I am their alpha, and we protect the Cullens and their family. _

"He was telling the truth, we can trust him and his pack; he's their leader."

_Ask Blondie, or Pixy if they brought clothes. I'd like to be human, and ask Jasper or Emmett to text Carlisle and Esme, Leah and Embry would like to change too. _

"Uh, Blondie and Pixy, did you bring clothes and Jasper, can you text Carlisle and Esme, Embry and Leah, want to change too?"

"Jacob!"

Shane has wrapped his arms, around me. This is weird, a wolf pack?

"Yeah, Jake we have extra clothes," Alice, says taking a bag off her shoulder and Jacob, takes it in his mouth. Jasper, is texting Carlisle and Esme. Jacob, comes back wearing, a black t-shirt and black shorts. He's tall, tan, with black hair and brown eyes. He has short hair and is very muscular. He is one good looking man. I notice Nessie, walking over to him, her eyes bright.

_**(Jacob, had met Bella and Nessie, a while back. Nessie, and Jacob dated for around a little over 5 months, before word came of other vampires, which were part of the volturi. Bella and Nessie, left. Nessie, occasionally sent word to Jacob, letting him know that she was alive. When she found out, they were coming back, she let Jacob know. They saw each other briefly during the concert, where he was in wolf form, but she mainly stayed with her grandparents, or her other family. Edward, never knew about, Nessie. She and her mom, agreed that she, would stay with Jacob for a while, Bella and Edward celebrated. This was a double reunion, for both of them. They had stayed in Forks, for a time. The Volturi were hunting them, and Edward never knew Bella was pregnant. Bella had been turned by Peter, after giving birth to Nessie.)**_

"Hey, Jake," she smiles.

"Hey, Renesmee."

"Jake," she, laughs.

They hug, and they kiss.

_Never Again, Damn the Volturi. She's staying_

_Never Again, To Hell with the Volturi. I'm staying_

_She's so beautiful_

_God__, __he's just as handsome as I remember_

_I hope Edward doesn't kill me_

_I hope Shane, Tristan, and Achilles like him_

"Nessie, I won't judge him; until I meet him," Shane says. Nessie and Jacob, break apart panting. Nessie stays, within his arms.

"Introductions and explanations," I offer.

Nessie nods.

"This is my boyfriend, Jacob Black. I've been with him for years."

"Hi, Jacob, I'm Mitchie Torres Grey."

"Shane Grey, Mitchie's husband."

"Caitlyn Gellar Reaven."

"Nathaniel Reaven, I go my Nate."

"Tess Tyler Davids."

"Jordan Davids."

"Sierra Richards Zeph."

"Jason Zeph."

"You must be pretty special, to catch Nessie's heart."

"Soul mates," they smile. I glare at Shane, who wants to question him. Shane backs off and I smile.

"Whipped," is heard, from Caitlyn, Emmett, Jacob, and Jordan. Rose, glares at Emmett, Tess gives Jordan, the no sex for a month look, and Nessie, slaps Jacob.

_Adara's POV_

I look up from talking, as Carlisle and Esme join us. I don't think anything of it until huge wolves come in. Everyone is growling, but Carlisle and Esme.

"Embry and Leah your clothes are behind the bushes." The wolves nod and run off.

"What the hell," Lancelot and I say.

"A pack of shape shifters are friends, and offer protection, from others of their kind, as well as other vampire. There are 5, in the pack, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah. Jacob found his imprint or soul mate, in Nessie and I think, Embry and Leah have too," Carlisle says.

"Lancelot and Gwen…," Ali, murmurs, as the shape sifters emerge. Leah, is a beautiful, tall woman, beautiful brown hair and eyes, she is muscular and tall. Lancelot's eyes are glued to her; they are going to be a stunning couple. Then Embry, comes in and he is and muscular, black hair and gorgeous brown eyes, he is beautiful; Gwen is one lucky lady. I simply can't wait to see them together.

"So, introductions," Esme says.

"I'm Achilles Achaean."

"Briseis Trojan-Achaean."

"Artorius Castus, Arthur. Don't bother with king."

"Guinevere, don't call me queen."

"Adara Achaean, daughter of Achilles and Briseis." Tristan is staring at me and I glare at him. I didn't come this far, just to fall into your arms after, a night full of music.

"Adrian Achaean, son of Achilles and Briseis, husband of Alianne." .

Nice claim brother, you remembered her ties to the Sarmatian, her people.

"Alianne Du Lac- Achaean," she says, proudly. I can see her smiling widely, at Mom, Dad, Lance, and me.

"Lancelot Du-Lac," Lance says, simply. Wow, I'm impressed, he must really like Leah. He didn't add, 'Sir, Lancelot but you fair lady can call me Lance."

"Leah Clearwater, my brother younger brother is Seth."

"I'm Gwendolyn Hawkes. Tristan is my older brother."

"I'm Tristan Hawkes," is all he says.

"Embry Call."

Mom, Guinevere, Ali, Gwen, and I head over to Esme and Leah.

"You heard, all our full names, but don't bother with them," Mom says.

"I go by Ali."

"I go by Gwen."

"All right," Esme, smiles, "I heard the three girls talking, what were you talking in?"

"Woad, the guys were talking in Latin, and Ancient Greek," Gwen explains.

"Woad?"

"Guinevere, is Woad, and she taught to Gwen and Ali. I picked it up from Ali and Lancelot. We could teach you that, Ancient Greek, and Latin," I offer.

"What do you mainly use," Esme asks.

"Well everyone knows, Latin and Woad, but only my family knows Greek," Mom says.

"I picked it up, from Adrian, Adara, and Briseis."

"I know bits from Achilles," Gwen offers.

"How about both? I know Latin, and I'm sure Edward does too. Rose does.

"Bella, Nessie, Shane, Achilles, and Caitlyn all know Woad. We never used Latin."

"Jason, Tess, and Lancelot, know Greek."

"Mitchie, Jordan, Sierra, and Nate know Woad and Latin."

"Mass language lesson, tomorrow. We'll do Latin, Woad, and Greek. There are a lot of Latin and Greek speaker, it'll be fun," Mom offers.

I roll my eyes, I really want to spar. With Achilles, Arthur, Guinevere, Tristan, Jasper, Emmett, and Lancelot, it's heaven. Oh, warm up with Lancelot and Emmett, then hit Guinevere and Arthur, followed by Jasper, then my Dad, and finally Tristan. I like that, idea. Jasper, Tristan, Arthur, and my dad, will be fun.

"That can wait though, I'm pretty sure Adara wants to spar."

"She does, does she," Dad says.

"Yeah, I've done it with Lancelot, Ali, and Adrian. I was trained by Peter, and a bunch of other vampires over the years."

"How many," Emmett says.

I turn around and see Nessie, another shapeshifter –Jacob-, and the rest of the musicans.

"A lady doesn't reveal her secrets. That's how I heard about the major. I'd really enjoy a challenge. Tristan, Guinevere, Arthur, the Major, and Dad, sound like a challenge," I grin.

_Mitchie's POV_

Shit! There go Nate, Caitlyn, Shane, and Tess.

"Trained by your father, Gwen, and Tristan," Shane and Caitlyn, say.

"Trained by, Arthur and Guinevere."

"Adara, Adrian, Ali, and Lancelot."

"Well. Why don't we have a competition? We'll do rounds, and go from there? This includes, everyone," Sierra suggests.

"Sure," everyone agrees.

Great, just my luck.

"Who wants to get, Edward and Bella," I smirk, "After, all if it includes everyone, who says they won't join in."

"I'll do it," Jake says.

"Well do it quickly, and Jasper, is there any way you can get a hold of Peter."

"Working on it, Ms. Grey."

"I'll get a set of boundaries, with Carlisle and Leah, Ms. Grey."

"Esme, arenas, please."

"You got it."

"Ness,?"

"Fan gear."

"Trust, me I saw this happening. I foresaw a lot of vampires, competitors and non. Nessie, and I will do fan gear. Edward, will do rules with Briseis, Bella, Charlotte, and Sierra. You, Jordan, Jason, and Edward will do music. Briseis, Gwen, Carlisle, and Jasper will help Esme….."


	13. Fate and New faces

Hmmm. A fight competition…. Hope you enjoyed kick ass Nessie and Adara and Tristan. There shall be more, Bella and Edward fluff, along with Jake and Nessie, Leah and Lance, Gwen and Embry and more games between Tristan and Adara. The Victoria issue never happened, the Volturi did find about Bella. Bella and Edward had sex before marriage, and then the Cullens left Forks. Alice foresaw if the Cullens left, that Bella would be ok. The whole, " I don't love you" didn't happen. Bella moved to Colorado hoping to through off the Volturi, she made friends with Charlotte, Peter, Victoria, and James. They helped her through the birth and Peter changed Bella. The stayed together for around a year, then they went their separate ways. Other vamps in the chapter, plus enjoy more knights. Quote is from Transformers. Review-

_Garret_

_Peter_

_Charlotte _

_Denali Clan-Irena- Breaking Dawn never happened_

_**Telemachus: fits with the Ancients coven, specifically Achilles**_

_**Aeneas: Briseis**_

_Mary_

_Randall_

_Victoria_

_James_

_Laurent_

_**Gawain**_

_**Galahad**_

_**Roxana**_

_**Cadwyn**_

_Also here is a better idea of the covens:_

**Olympic:**

**Carlisle**

**Esme**

**Alice**

**Jasper**

**Rosalie**

**Emmett**

**Edward**

**Bella**

**Nessie**

**Musicians:**

**Connect 3**

**Mitchie**

**Sierra**

**Caitlyn**

**Jordan**

**Tess**

**Troy/Greek:**

**Achilles**

**Briseis**

**Adara**

**Adrian**

**Telemachus**

**Aeneas**

**(Alianne)**

**(Tristan)**

**King Arthur:**

**Arthur**

**Guinevere**

**Lancelot**

**Alianne**

**Tristan**

**Gwendolyn**

**Gawain**

**Galahad**

**Breana**

**Valyn**

**(Adara)**

**(Adrian)**

**(Embry)**

**(Leah)**

_Nessie's POV_

Mom's going to be really excited, we haven't seen Peter and Charlotte in years. I hope James and Victoria come too. Garret, Mary, Randall, and Laurent it'll be a blast. I feel sorry for Mitchie, she pretty much got handed this event. Aunt Alice, wants me to do fan gear, but what's the point? Mitchie needs more help, than Aunt Alice.

Mitchie's POV

Ok, I can do this. It was, Sierra's idea, but I got handed it, all because I made suggestions.

"Mitchie, can I help you," three voices chime in, and I see Bella, Edward, and Nessie. Where the hell is Sierra?

"Yeah, thanks. Edward, can you check on the arenas? Bella, can you see who wants to compete from the people, already here and find Sierra? Nessie, you'll be my P.A. We always do the music last. Edward, can you send me the new vampires, as they arrive; I want to get there names down and if they want to compete?

"Sure, Mitchie," they reply, and I smile gratefully.

Nessie and I quickly set up a table, with a lap top. I then see a group of five vampires, heading my way.

"Hi," I smile.

"Don't worry, Hun. We're the Denali Coven and the Cullens are close friends. There's five of us, and only Kate, and Irina are competing. Now how, can the rest of us help?"

"Can I have all of your names? I'm Mitchie Torres Grey and this is Renesmee Masen-Cullen."

"I'm the daughter of Edward," Nessie says.

"Ok, I'm Eleazar, and this is my wife Carmen and our three daughters Kate, Irina, and Tanya."

"Nice to meet you, I'm sure Alice, or Esme could put you to work," I smile.

"Thanks," Kate, smiles, but I'll stay with you, Mitchie."

"Thank-you, Kate," I smile, gratefully.

The rest of the Denali's walk off and four other vampires walk up. Nessie jumps up, and squeals.

"Peter, Charlotte, Victoria, and James! Hi! I have so much to tell you."

"Well, that settles that question. I'm Mitchie," I smile, putting their names in. Kate gets the other info.

They nod, and Nessie looks at me.

"Why don't you all, catch up? Peter, I think Jasper could use you."

They nod and head off with, Nessie. Luckily, Bella comes back, it's easier with three people/

"Nessie, leave you?"

"She met, Peter, Charlotte, James and Victoria."

"I'll help you, out."

"I've never done anything, like this. What happens, if something goes wrong?"

"Don't worry Mitchie," Bella and Kate, reassure

"Thanks, guys," I smile, as seven more vampires arrive. They introduce themselves as Mary, Randall, Laurent, Garret, Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina. I take down their names and the girls get the other the info as two other vampires, come over. They both have certain, Grecian feel to them.

"Hi, I'm Telemachus."

"Like Odyssey, Telemachus," I ask. Kate is just standing here, while Bella has her phone out.

"Yes …"

"It's Mitchie. Bella, can you get a hold of Achilles and Briseis?"

"Sure."

"I'm Mitchie Torres Grey, and I know a couple of my friends would love to meet you," I explain, as Achilles and Briseis join us.

"Achilles, this is Telemachus. I believe you knew, his father."

"I'd never thought….," Achilles trails off, as another vampire joins us.

"Aeneas," Briseis cries.

"Well that settles that." I honestly don't know what to say.

"Another two," Bell trails off. I nod then, four more vampires join us.

I recognize them, from tales from Arthur and Guinevere and I know, Bella is thinking the same thing. I text Arthur, and Guinevere and text Tess, so she can get a hold of Lancelot. I try and get myself together. After, Telemachus, and Aeneas, my brain is going haywire.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie," I manage to get out, as Tristan and Gwendolyn arrive. I'm in awe, complete in utter awe, Bella and Kate are the same way. I'm truly, surrounded by Myths and Legends, while I'm just a mere musician.

"What the hell? This isn't possible! I see Gawain, Galahad, Valyn, and Brea," Gwen, blurts out.

"What the hell? It's a freakin' miracle!"

Then Lancelot and Alianne, join us, followed Arthur and Guinevere.

"Gawain, Galahad, Valyn, Breana?"

"Nice way, to be welcomed back, Artorius."

Lancelot's eyes are opened wide, in shock.

"Adrian, Adara," Alianne calls. Within seconds Adrian and Adara arrive.

"Shit! I see Aeneas, but who are the other effing five," she blurts out.

"Hello, Miss Adara. I'm Telemachus, son of Odysseus." She looks stunned then recovers. She isn't called a princess, for nothing.

"I'm Adara Athene Achaean, daughter of Achilles, sister of Adrian."

"Nice, to meet you. It seems, Athena smiles on your family. Your name is fitting."

"Thank-you, but who are you?"

"I'm Gawain," the dirt blond hair, man answers.

"I'm Valyn," the dark haired woman, by Gawain's side, says.

"Galahad," the other man answers.

"Breana," the woman, with dark red hair, answers.

"Adara Athene Achaean, daughter of Achilles and Briseis, sister of Adrian, sister – law of Alianne, and personal tormenter of Sir Lostalot."

"Lostalot?"

"A stupid bet," he grumbles.

Adara's POV

Shit! Gawain, Galahad, Breana, and Valyn. Thank, heavens they are all mated. I couldn't handle it, between, meeting Dad, Tristan, and just coming here…. I want to fight, but is it too much to ask, for just a bit of peace. I had that, but with the wolves … I have to get away….. Just for a little while…. I need to gather my thoughts…..

Briseis POV

I was just a matter of time. I know Adara, she was like this when she saw, Rome fall. When she saw Adrian and Alianne.

"There she goes," Adrian murmurs, as Aeneas takes off after her.

"She'll be fine," I murmur, to Achilles and Adrian, as Aeneas runs after her. I notice Tristan watching her leave, and lets his mask down, for a brief second. Adara has certainly met her match.

Adara's POV

I know Uncle Aeneas, has followed me and I just ignore him. I take deep breaths and attempt to get my thoughts together. Focus, you can do this. It's just a bunch of vampires, they don't mean shit. You'll do fine! But, what are the rounds….

"Athena, I can't do this," I cry out.

"Relax, Dar. You got this," Uncle Aeneas soothes.

"What if I don't make it? Everyone, by now, knows who I am. They'll expect me to be an expert and make it far. What if I can't do this? I want to fight, Dad, Tristan, and Jasper. I can't do this! Did you see, all of them?"

"How many them, were trained by Paris, Lancelot, Alianne, "Julius", and I? How many of them have been around, as long as you? Adara, you are blessed by the gods and you can do this. Relax, Hun. Adara, you know what you are doing! Analyze your opponent and watch every match."

"I also trained with Peter, and Charlotte, who were trained by the major."

"Trained by, Paris, Lancelot, Alianne, Aeneas, Julius, Peter, and Charlotte, Adara remember what you were taught and you'll do fine."

Adrian's POV

"Mom, I think Adara need Uncle Aeneas. She was going to blow and now it happened."

"That's Adara."

Valyn's POV

The daughter of Achilles doesn't seem brave. She just ran away. It's weird, Tristan seemed to care. My husband told me he was more of a killer. Adara must be something…

"Excuse, me. I'm sorry, ladies Valyn, and Breana. I've had interesting, two days," she says, with a glint in her eye. Hmm, not afraid to make apologies, she's brave woman, but bravery alone, doesn't mean anything.

"Well, why don't you tell us about them," Brea, questions.

"Sure, do you mind if a few others join us?"

"Of course," I smile.

"Mitchie, Nessie, and Cait, do you want join us?"

"Sure," they all say.

"I'm confused, who are all of you?"

"I'm Michelle Estel Torres-Grey," the woman, with black hair says.

"Caitlyn Elizabeth Gellar-Reaven," the one, with dirty blond hair, says.

"Renesmee Charlotte Swan-Masen-Cullen-Black," the one, bronze brown hair, says.

We sit down, and I decide to question, Michelle first.

"Michelle, I'm assuming you're married?"

"It's Mitchie, and I'm married to Shane Grey. We're both musicians, by trade. You may have heard of Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres. That's us." That rings, a bell and I can tell, why she looked familiar.

"Caitlyn, I'm assuming you're married to Nate. I think you were their producer, for both Connect 3 and when Nate, went solo."

"Jason is married to Mitchie's best friend, Sierra and Jordan Davids, is married to Tess Tyler," she says, nodding.

"Right, it's my turn. I'm Renesmee Charlotte Swan-Masen-Cullen-Black. So, here's my wonderful explanation of my 4 last names. My mom's Isabella Marie Swan, she goes by Bella. My dad is Edward Masen-Cullen. I was imprinted on, and can't wait to marry Jacob Black. The Swan is thing, is when I was born, I was officially named Swan- Masen. My dad's human last name was Masen, but officially he's a Cullen. Mom honored him, by doing the Swan-Masen thing for me. She just went and called herself, Masen, although, Peter, Charlotte, Vic, and James call us Cullens, when we are with them. Jacob's my future."

"Why?"

"Volturi," is her simple reply. Then she starts talking to people, we can't see.

"Dad, Shane I know you're listening and that's the truth. Besides, Dad, you know Jake just as well as I do. Shane, I'm sure Jake would love to spar or show off his motorcycles; Tristan, and Achilles, the same goes for you guys. Gwen, Briseis, Mom, help a girl out. Shane, two words Mitchie and Caitlyn! Sorry, I have feeling Dad, Shane, Achilles, and Tristan might over react."

I laugh, and smile at her.

"So why is Lancelot, called Sir Lostalot," I ask, curious.

"He and I made a bet that Alianne and my brother were attracted to each other. Which, they are and I had my suspicions about it. I could semi tell, plus I could feel a slight thread connecting them. I warned him, but he said it was pure BS. When the truth came out, I won cash off of him. Fifty dollars, to be exact, it was a beautiful thing."

I start to laugh, along with Brea, Nessie, Mitchie and Caitlyn. Adara is a spitfire and I rethink my earlier assumptions.

"So, I'm curious a thread," Brea asks.

"Yeah, I can sense another's mate. I may not know their name, but if their mate is nearby, I can vaguely see their mate's face."

"Can you show us," I ask. She nods.

"I'll do Valyn, Brea, Nessie, and then myself."

Her eyes close, and she reaches out and touches me.

"I just need to touch you, it works better. Your thread color is very strong, and I see a man with brown-blond hair, it's messy, and he has a brown beard. He's taller than you."

She opens her eyes, and looks at me.

"That's Gawain," I say amazed.

She does the same with Brea.

"Strong thread color. He has messy dark brown hair, dark brown goatee, and he is taller than you."

"Galahad."

"Nessie, very strong thread color. Short black hair, tanned, taller than you, and has a tattoo."

"That's Jake."

"For myself, I need someone to touch me who has heard of or touched him. I also need someone who has only vague images of him."

"We'll help," I say looking at Nessie.

"Let's do this," she says closing her eyes.

"He has dark brown-blond hair, brown eyes, and tattoos on his face, braids in his hair; he is taller than me. We have a relatively strong thread color; it won't break or fade easily."

She says the last part in a surprised tone. She's looked at others, but not herself…..

"That's Tristan."

"I've never looked at my own thread, romantically. My threads are strong, to family and coven. I didn't expect this. It should be duller…."

"I can read thread colors, and strengths, but I can't feel them, nor see them, unless they are shown to me. Adara, what was your thread color?"

"A dull tan, but leaning towards gold."

"Already? I'm not surprised, but the strength is bonding, you have much in common. It will slow down, but the gods, might decide otherwise," Brea says.

"I've never talked to him, just challenged him. We played around, and I allowed myself once to get close to him, once."

"Tristan, likes challenges and if you, were hunting him….. Plus, Tristan did seem to care…."

"Hell, I just met my father. My uncle randomly shows up, I just met King Arthur, Guinevere, Sirs Tristan, Gawain, and Galahad, a descendant of Paris, Telemachus, Gwendolyn, you, Brea, the wolves, and the Cullens; I really don't need this, I want this, but I don't need."

"Adara, look around you! Fate rarely calls upon us, at the moment of our choosing. Fate, called upon Tristan, Arthur needed to live. Fate called upon Lancelot, your father, and so many others. They didn't choose it, they didn't want it but, it was their fate. Adara, fate rarely calls upon us at the moment of our choosing, but this could be for some unknown purpose."

"Adara, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nessie, Breana, and Valyn," an unknown, woman's voice calls.

"Alice," Adara says running off.

Adara's POV

I take off running, shaking Tristan out of my head. I don't need this. I want this, but not right now. I find Alice, and see the rest of the Cullens, Denali, Musicians, knights, my coven, the nomads around her; only Jacob is there from the wolf pack. I look at her, curious.

"Seth, caught sight and smell, of an unknown vampire. He said, the vampire had red eyes and was searching, almost spying."

"I was with, Jacob and took up, when he told me. I saw him and got close enough to read his thoughts. 'We're coming' and image of Aro, Caius, and Marcus."

"Shit," I curse, along with Nessie, Peter, Charlotte, Jasper, and Carlisle. Dad is cursing in Greek, along with Adrian, Telemachus, and Aeneas. Mom, Guinevere, Alianne, Gwen, Valyn, and Bre curse in woad, while Arthur, and a few others, curse in Latin. Spanish is heard from Mitchie, Shane, and Jordan. French is heard from Jason, Tess, Caitlyn, and Nate. Sierra, is cursing in Mandarin, and I hear English, German, and numerous other languages, including Sarmatian. The word Volturi is said with hatred and Brea's words echo is my head. "Fate, rarely calls upon us at the moment of our choosing." I don't want to deal with, assholes known as the Volturi; I want to get myself sorted out.

"Fate, rarely calls upon us, at the moment of choosing."


End file.
